


An Unbidden Rose

by RookieOneWrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieOneWrites/pseuds/RookieOneWrites
Summary: Claude von Riegan arrives at the Gloucester estate for a visit. Yet instead of finding his friend Lorenz in high spirits, he finds the scion of the Gloucester line scrambling to take care of a child. Post Verdant Wind, implied Claurenz.For Lorenz Week charity raffle! Thanks to everyone who donated!
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	An Unbidden Rose

Claude strode through the largest doors of the Gloucester estate with the ease of someone well-familiar with the great hall that they secured. Ever since their reunion during the peace summit at Fodlan’s Locket, he could depend on the hospitality of Lorenz Gloucester whenever his travels took him back west. Yet as the doors swung shut behind Claude, not one person greeted his arrival. An eerie silence descended and the King of Unification suddenly felt quite naked without his bow.

Without warning, a squeal rang out in Claude’s ears. Though the noise startled him, Claude relaxed upon seeing that the sound came from a small child running at the far end of the hall. She held one of the famous Gloucester roses in her hand and swung it about herself in a wide arc, slashing at invisible foes. She laughed in time with each empty strike, heedless of the petals falling from the rose as a result of her rough play. 

Lorenz came into the hall after her. As he caught up to the young girl, he scooped her up into his arms and offered no resistance as she began swatting his face with the head of the rose. As he stepped towards the two, Claude noticed that Lorenz’s usually perfect hair fell about his head unevenly and dark circles ringed his eyes. Lorenz looked up from his youthful rose-wielding assailant and sighed. 

“I suppose it makes sense that you would be the first outside these halls to witness me like this.”

Lorenz’s every word sounded labored. Claude could not hide the concern in his own voice when he spoke next. 

“You sound worse than you did in the war. I assume it’s because of her?”

Claude indicated the child still nestled in Lorenz’s arms. She had turned her attention towards the newcomer and now stared at Claude with open curiosity. 

“She’s not to blame. Children are children; they cannot be otherwise. This one… Happens to be my father’s. My half-sister, Agatha.” 

Claude quickly appraised the situation and looked directly at Lorenz.

“So your father had a child out of wedlock? I’m guessing that’s why there aren’t any servants around.”

A weak smile crossed Lorenz’s face and Claude felt his own muscles relax at the sight. His worry for Lorenz must have made him tense up unconsciously. He made silent note of this.

“Right as usual. I sent all the servants away. With pay, of course. Payment for their continued silence. Open knowledge of Agatha’s existence would bring shame upon the Gloucester line and might even invite challengers to our position.” 

As if sensing an oncoming political discussion, Agatha yawned loudly and fell asleep in Lorenz’s arms within a few seconds. Claude gave a low chuckle. 

“So… She has a crest too.” 

“She does. You can see the difficult position my father put us in. And poor Agatha, caught in the middle without a hope of understanding.” 

A long moment passed between the two then. Claude watched Lorenz cradle the youngest scion of House Gloucester in his arms. He realized that he never imagined he would see his classmate like this, so paternal and protective. Even after all their years fighting beside one another, Claude still found himself learning new things about Lorenz. 

Yet as impressive as Claude found this nurturing side of his old classmate, he could also plainly recognize the toll it took on his friend. Lorenz’s exhaustion went further than his disheveled appearance and his weary voice. Something inside Lorenz seemed burdened by this sudden change of fortune. Claude could see the push and pull of Lorenz’s sense of duty towards Agatha warring with his anger at his father’s poor judgement. Claude thought for another moment and then spoke again. 

“Let me take her to Almarya with me. I know what it’s like to be kept a secret. She doesn’t deserve that. No one does. And you don’t deserve the burden of raising a child before you’re ready to.” 

Lorenz’s face shot up in surprise. 

“And why should you have to raise her?” 

“I don’t have to, but I’m volunteering!”

“Then what qualifies you to raise her?”

At this, Claude let out an easy laugh. 

“I’ve raised wyverns, Lorenz. Trust me, that’s much more difficult than raising a Gloucester!”

Claude could see Lorenz slowly accept the idea, but the spirit of duty still held some sway over the young noble.

“You’ve only just met her!”

“She’s a toddler, Lorenz. I don’t think there’s much in the way of introductions we can do.”

Lorenz looked once more at Agatha before gently placing her in Claude’s outstretched arms. He gave the King of Unification a weak smile. 

“Promise you’ll let me visit her.” 

“I’m adopting her, not kidnapping her. Come and see us as often as you like!”

A laugh burst from Lorenz’s mouth, light and ringing in his usual manner. Claude smiled without restraint at the sound. 

“Oh, I see now! This was all just another one of your schemes to get me to see you more often.”

“You’ve seen right through me, Lorenz.” 

The two of them shared another moment of harmonious silence. In her peaceful slumber, Agatha made a cooing noise. Claude smiled as he looked down at the child in his arms.

“Seriously, Lorenz. Don’t worry. I have a good feeling about this.”


End file.
